


Touch

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Rare Pair Hell (NSFW) [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Haseul being a cockblocker, Its kinda hot, Lowkey made Vivi messy but....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: In which Jinsoul catches the attention of her girlfriend's best friend and isnt sure what to do.orKahei likes what she sees, and doesnt care about the consequences.





	Touch

For anyone else, this situation would have a dream come true. Having the beautiful exchange student Wong Kahei’s attention was so rare, between her still intimidating yet shy persona, and the fact that she was still learning Korean made a lot of people avoid trying to make a fool of themselves before her.

So the fact that she started hanging with Sooyoung and her friend group caught everyone off guard, that is until it was later explained that they were buddies from a modeling shoot from a few years ago.

Kahei was beautiful if Jinsoul was being honest. It was as if the gods spend extra time crafting her, she looked so soft and ethereal. But the blonde knew better. She’s seen Sooyoung wince from playful punches, and when questioned about it, her girlfriend confessed that the brunette was stronger than she looked.

The smallest things caught her attention, the way she rose and eyebrow when she didn’t understand something. Or the way she wore glasses to read. She definitely noticed how diligently she stretched during gym too, she’s seen her fair share of skin during that time too. Maybe it was those not so sneaky glances that got her in this situation.

Jinsoul just wanted to get out of the sun for a bit, and when she noticed the bathroom she excused herself. Maybe if she was paying more attention, she would have noticed that she wasn’t alone on her trip to the bathroom. She didn’t make much of it until it was too late.

The blonde found herself in her current situation between a rock and a hard place. The hard place being her girlfriend’s best friend. The Wong Kahei pushed her into a bathroom stall and locked it before she could do anything about it.

She didn’t even have time to fight back, as she found a pair of piercing brown eyes staring up at her. Jinsoul has never seen such a dangerous look whatever words of protest she had, died in the back of her throat.

It wasn’t until she felt a pair of lips on her neck, that she finally protested. “Woah- What the fuck are you doing?” The blonde whispered, not knowing if they were alone in the bathroom.

It was a public facility after all.  
  
Instead of getting an answer, she simple got a raised brow. “Shh.” Kahei finally whispered back. Jinsoul couldn't tell if it was the poor lighting or not, but she swore she saw those brown eyes darken. 

That was her only warning, as a pair of hands slid under her shirt, and those fingers, god they were soft. Kahei's fingers started rubbing teasing circles on her flat stomach, and by reflex she flexed her stomach. The pleased hum from the brunette caused Jinsoul’s brain to turn into mush. She hasn’t even gotten this far with Sooyoung, and yet her _best friend_ was teasing her in the bathroom of a public park. 

This was so fucked.

The blonde wasn’t sure how long they’ve been in here, but with each kiss and touch, she felt her body warming up rapidly. This definitely wasn't the first time Kahei has done something like this, but she doesn’t recall her ever dating anyone, at least that’s what Sooyoung said. Maybe they weren't as close as they seemed to be.

At a particularly rough suck, a moan managed to escape her lips. The sadistic chuckle she heard only made her moan again in response. She knows she shouldn’t be feeling this way, and yet the chance of being caught.was only fueling her reactions. “You're so cute.” Kahei purred into her neck, before sucking harder then before. Jinsoul could feel the blooming hicky at this point, and she has no idea how she'll face her girlfriend at this rate.

Maybe she can blame it on a mosquito.

Finally mustering up courage to stop the assault on her neck, Jinsoul raised her hands and placed them in the brunette's shoulder. Her intention to push her away and hopefully stop before anything else happened. But one of Kahei's hands started to play with the waistband on her shorts, and at once the blonde became painfully aware how turned on she was.

“We can't-” She whimpered.

“You say that, and yet you're not pushing me away, Cutie.”

She was right.

Jinsoul hated how much she liked the attention. She adored Sooyoung, but she's be lying if she said she wasn't frustrated. Between school, swim team, and Sooyoung’s reluctance to do anything besides be a tease. It’s amazing that Jinsoul hasn’t snapped at anyone.

Taking the lack of a response to continue on with her actions, Kahai was going to dip her fingers past the waistband. “Hey! Jinsoul! Kahei! You two still in here? Everyone’s ready to go eat lunch!” Hasuel’s voice broke the mood, and for once, Jinsoul was grateful to hear it. There was a long pause, before someone finally replied.

“We’ll be out soon.”

“Is Jinsoul with you?”

The question made the blonde tense up, she didn’t know what the other girl was going to say. But the smile on Kahei’s face was slightly reassuring, especially when her hands slide from where they were before. They simply came to a rest on her hips, and the gentle squeeze made Jinsoul gulp.

“She’s with me. She was complaining about being sweaty, and I offered to wipe some of it away.” She lied so easily, it was almost scary. “You don't have to wait for us.”

“Okay we’ll be waiting near the entrance then.”

Once Haseul’s footsteps were no longer heard, Jinsoul took the opportunity to push Kahei off of her, going as far as to have her pinned against the stall wall. “If you ever do that again, I’ll slap you.” Unlocking the stall, she escaped the bathroom, not even bothering to check her appearance.

She knew she looked like a mess.

At least the spots with any marks were hidden from plain sight, but she could still feel the string of each bite, and she hated herself for letting it get that far. She didn’t even know if she would tell Sooyoung about what happened in the bathroom.

Approaching the small group, she tried to smile, especially when Sooyoung went to hold her hand, she nearly jumped away from the touch. “You okay?” She whispered to her, not wanting to draw the attention of the rest of their party. Swallowing nervously, she nodded.

She wasn’t going to let what Kahei did ruin her day, or at least, she was going to try. It didn’t take long for the other girl to appear, smiling as if nothing happened moments ago, and it only made Jinsoul frown.

They locked eyes, and her smile molded to a smirk.


End file.
